candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterscotch Boulders (Episode 31)
This article is about the 31st Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 363rd Reality episode in the game, see Butterscotch Boulders (Episode 363). | difficulty = Easy - Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters Casey, a train driver who had an encounter with the Bubblegum Troll, who had blocked the tracks with chocolate. After episode: Casey falls asleep; a day later, he wakes up and finds that the sun has melted chocolate. New things *Due to redesigning, level 441 is now the first level with striped candy + colour bomb combination order and wrapped candy + colour bomb combination order. Levels Butterscotch Boulders is an easy - somewhat easy episode. However, it has one somewhat hard level: , and one very hard level: . No other levels are rated above medium. Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Rainbow Runway. Gallery Story= Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate! Mr. Train Driver, why are you so upset.png|Mr train driver, why are you so upset? The bubblegum troll blocked the train tracks with chocolate.png|The bubblegum troll blocked the train tracks with chocolate! I know what to do. However, it will take a while.png|I know what to do. However, it will take a while. Tiffi, what is your solution.png|Little girl, what is your solution? Tiffi licking a lollipop.png|Tiffi licking a lollipop Trainriderafter.png|All the chocolate has melted! Thank you! |-| Levels= Level 441 Reality.png|Level 441 - |link=Level 441 Level 442 V3 HTML5.png|Level 442 - |link=Level 442 Level 443 V4 HTML5.png|Level 443 - |link=Level 443 Level 444 V2 HTML5.png|Level 444 - |link=Level 444 Level 445 V4 HTML5.png|Level 445 - |link=Level 445 Level 446 V4 HTML5.png|Level 446 - |link=Level 446 Level 447 V3 HTML5.png|Level 447 - |link=Level 447 Level 448 V4 HTML5.png|Level 448 - |link=Level 448 Level 449 V5 HTML5.png|Level 449 - |link=Level 449 Level 450 V3 HTML5.png|Level 450 - |link=Level 450 Level 451 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 451 - |link=Level 451 Level 452 V6 HTML5.png|Level 452 - |link=Level 452 Level 453 V5 HTML5.png|Level 453 - |link=Level 453 Level 454 V2 HTML5.png|Level 454 - |link=Level 454 Level 455 V2 HTML5.png|Level 455 - |link=Level 455 |-| Champion title= Cherry Sheriff.png|Champion title|link=Cherry Sheriff |-| Icon= Butterscotchboulders.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Butterscotch Boulders Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) map Trivia *This episode's name, along with Marshmallow Mountains are the longest to date, totalling at 20 letters and beating Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness with 18 letters. *The map of this episode (both versions) looks like an S. However, the bottom part of the pathway are different. *This is the first episode on F in which this episode and the episode before, Rainbow Runway, are not connected. The second episode is the link between Fudge Fjord/Caramel Clearing and the third episode is the link between Siberian Sorbet/Cloudberry Creek. *This is the 3rd episode to take place in a desert. The other two are Peppermint Palace and Pastille Pyramid. *This episode was released on mobile devices during Halloween of 2013. *There is a difficulty cluster in this episode, levels 449-453. *This episode contains the 100th order level, which is level 448. * This episode's name is reused for Episode 363. **This is the 5th episode in release order to have its name reused. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Desert-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:World openers (HTML5) Category:Episodes with reused names